Problem: Evaluate the following expression when $y = 6$ and $x = 5$. $10$ $y$ $^2 + 8$ $x$ $ + 3$
Answer: Substitute $6$ for ${y}$ and $5$ for ${x}$ $ = 10{(6)}^2 + 8{(5)} + 3 $ Remember order of operations. Evaluate the exponent before you multiply. $ = 10(36) + 8{(5)} + 3 $ $ = 360 + 40 + 3 $ $ = 403$